Who's Really in Trouble?
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Things become interesting when Jack's cousin Mari comes to live with him. Especially when she's kidnapped by the cons who use a relic on her. Too bad for them it backfires and turns her into a toddler. And thanks to certain coding they're unable to harm a sparkling, organic or not. How will things turn out when the cons have to become makeshift parents?
1. Prologue: Jack's Cousin

**I know another story. I own nothing but my OC Mari. This is set in an AU Prime verse.**

* * *

><p>Mari looked between the ground bridge and the relic. She only hesitated a moment before she went over to it. "Please work," she begged. "Please work. I can't lose another family. Please." She could've cried when it shown with a bright blue light. She glanced down at the note she'd written. "I hope things work out this time."<p>

Then she smacked the button with her fist. A moment later she was consumed by the light.

Back at the beginning.

"Guys?" Jack tried. "Can I have your attention for a second?"

"What's up dude?" Miko asked looking up from her game with Raf.

"Something wrong?" Arcee noticed the look on her partner's face.

Once he made sure everyone was listening he started. "You know my cousin Mari I told you guys about?"

"The one who beat up Vince that one time she came to visit?" Miko was intrigued.

"Isn't she the one who also wrecked your bike going down a steep hill?" Raf asked.

"That was her?" Bulkhead stated. "Didn't she get the chain somehow caught around her neck?"

"Yeah that's her. Well, her folks are breaking up and it's getting pretty ugly. So… My mom offered for her to come and live with us for a while."

"That sure sucks," Miko said. "But it's cool she's coming here. Guess I'll finally get to meet her."

"Great," Ratchet muttered. "Another human child running around."

"She's not a kid Ratchet," Jack took up. "She's a year older than me."

"Perhaps it would be best if your cousin did not know of us," Optimus spoke up. "For her sake."

"I know what you mean," Jack rubbed the back of his head. His mom only knew because of that experience with Arachnid and none of Miko of Raf's family knew about the bots or cons. "It won't be easy, Mari's pretty perceptive. But I think I can cover for you guys. Uh," he glanced at Miko and Raf. "I don't wanna exactly ditch her either."

"Don't worry," the younger boy reassured him. "We can all hang out and do… Well normal stuff."

"Boring!" Miko sing songed. "But I get it. Besides from what you've said about her Mari's gonna be a blast."

Bumblebee made some beeps and Raf nodded in agreement. "Sorry Bee. We'll just have to wait until Mari gets settled in. Then we'll have the rest of the summer to hang out."

"Boy am I glad my folks said I could stay here," Miko leaned on her two friends. "Something tells me this is going be to an epic vacation." Little did any of them know how right she was.

"So when's she coming?" Arcee questioned.

"She should be here in a week. Right after school's out."


	2. We Have a Situation

Mari smiled as she spotted her aunt waiting for her at the bus stop. "Mari!" June gushed and ran over to her.

"Hi Aunt June," Mari returned the hug. She'd always liked her aunt. Nice, kind, and strong. Basically the opposite of her own parents. Too bad she hadn't had the chance to visit her aunt or cousin in years. "It's nice to see you and thanks."

"No problem," June helped her put her stuff in the car and off they went. "Jack wanted to be here but he's been busy."

"Didn't you say he worked at some burger place?"

"Yes," her aunt smiled. "Plus school for him just got out today."

"Man that must stink. At least it's summer. How have you been?" June smiled as she made small talk with Mari. She was rather quiet but once she became animated about something it was hard to get her to stop. Mari could talk a mile a minute. No doubt thanks to her upbringing. June wanted to sigh and shake her head thinking about her brother and soon to be ex-sister-in-law. Both of them were always obsessed with their work. Even when Mari was an infant they'd simply stick her in day care. The nurse often wondered why exactly those two ever had a child. Even when they were home they left Mari to an endless number of babysitters and nannies. She recalled one time Mari had visited when she was younger. Her father had been with her but he was on the phone the entire time. Mari tried to get him to look at a picture she'd made. Upon seeing he wasn't paying attention to her Mari went over and gave it to her instead. When they talked the girl often told June she didn't care that her parents were never around. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself… But June couldn't help but think the entire situation was sad. She had a notion it was Mari's idea that she stay with her aunt instead of dealing with already neglectful parents trying to tug her around in a divorce war. "Something wrong?"

"No," June waved it off. "It's nothing. Seeing as it's your first night here what would you like to have for dinner?"

"I'm up for anything. You sure Jack's alright with this? Last time we talked you mentioned he got some new friends. I don't wanna cut into his fun."

June briefly thought of the Autobots and how they had to leave Mari in the dark about it. She didn't feel right but better she not know then have to be guarded against those Decepticons. "He's fine. But if you happen to see a blue motorcycle um… I ask you refrain from touching it. He's pretty obsessed with the thing."

"Jack got a bike?" she inquired. "Cool. Think I could ride on it sometime?"

"I'm sure he'd take you," she smiled at her niece. "It's a unique experience to say the least."

* * *

><p>A short time later.<p>

"There they are!" Miko said looking out the window.

"Arcee," Jack called.

"I know," she returned and transformed in the garage. "Assume the position." Meanwhile, the three kids bolted and hid behind the couch.

June pulled in and made sure to avoid Arcee parked in there as well. She flashed the bike a smile as she went to go in the house. Mari hoped out and pulled her bag out of the back seat. She happened to see the bot standing there and couldn't help but say, "Wow. That is one nice looking ride." She then followed her aunt inside.

She was surprised to see a banner that read, "Welcome Mari!" on it and pizza on the counter. "Surprise!" the trio popped out and yelled. She recognized her cousin immediately but there was a girl and younger boy with him. "Hey cous," he waved at her.

"Hi Jack. Miko and Raf I presume? Jack's told me a lot about you guys."

"All bad I hope," Miko smirked at her.

"You beat."

"Welcome to Jasper," Rafeal smiled at her fixing his glasses. "It's not as boring as it looks."

"Neat, is that a cheese pizza?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening consisted of all of them sitting around eating junk, playing video games, and just chatting. Miko and Mari instantly bonded as they found out they shared the same interest in music, Slash Monkey being their favorite band. While she and Raf didn't have much in common she did appreciate how he took the time to explain the rules of the video games, Mari not being that big of a gamer. At the same time she conversed with her cousin and even gave him advice on his Sierra situation after Miko brought it up. Everyone had a good laugh at that. But it wasn't long before the other two had to go.<p>

"See ya tomorrow!" Miko beamed nearly hoping out the door. "I'll bring over my guitar and we can practice on starting our own band."

"Alright but I'm not that good of a singer," Mari waved her off.

"I'll bring over my laptop too and show you some of the new racing games they have out."

"Sounds awesome Raf," she smiled.

Mari couldn't help but notice the brand new looking yellow car that reminded her of a Chevrolet Camaro. Raf jumped in it while Miko got in a green SUV. Maybe it was her imagination but she couldn't see any drivers. It was probably because the windows were tinted… "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Who owns the sweet rides that picked up Miko and Raf?"

He paused a second in cleaning up and his mom shot him a look. "Friends," he answered.

"Part of the big-brother big-sister program," June attempted seeing Mari could've asked more questions.

"Well that's cool," Mari accepted the answer. "Wonder what they do to have that kind of money. Those cars weren't my type but I have to admit they were choice."

"I'll let 'em know."

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Think you can take me for a ride on this beauty?" Mari asked eyeing the bike as she and Jack hung out in the garage. He was tampering with an old bicycle he knew Mari would want to use at some point. He had basically ignored the thing since he met Arcee. But Mari deserved her own mode of transportation around town. She didn't care if it was a regular bike.

"Uh," Jack stammered. "I'll have to see." He patted the bike gently. "She's kind of picky."

"Uh huh," Mari replied picking up a tool. "If you don't want me to ride it just say so cous. I won't mind."

"It's not that. It's just."

"Come on you two," June appeared. "It's getting late and you've had a big day Mari. You can always talk tomorrow."

"Coming Mom," Jack got up.

"Coming Aunt June," Mari got up as well. But before she closed the garage door she turned back and looked at the bike. She wasn't sure why but she had a good feeling about it.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

"Arcee."

"I'm here Ratchet," Arcee kept her voice down as to not wake the others in the house.

"We have a situation…"

* * *

><p>At the same time.<p>

"This sucks," Mari complained going to trudge back to her room. She always had problems sleeping ever since she was a kid. Even though she felt exhausted she tossed and turned with no luck. So she thought water would help. It didn't. She figured that even if she got to sleep that night she'd only have night terrors. They were the ban of her existence. But before she got to her door she heard something…

Was that a voice? She kept quiet and located where she thought it was coming from. The garage? "What if someone broke in?" she thought. "Oh man please don't be trying to steal Jack's bike or something." She quietly made her way to the door.

"No, I understand," a clearly female voice stated. "Yeah. Just send me a groundbridge."

"What the heck is a groundbridge?" Mari mouthed the words. She then heard a noise, like swirling or something and saw light appear from under the door. Still being careful she quietly nudged the door open. What she saw was blowing her mind…

There was a swirling vortex of white and green light. There might've been other colors in there too but she wasn't sure. What caught her attention was the fact that Jack's bike seemed to start on its own. And then it drove toward the light! "What the hell," she gasped stepping forward. "Uh."

For a moment she was stuck. On the one hand there was a mysterious vortex in her Aunt's garage. She had no clue what it was. On the other hand her cousin's bike was somehow driving into it on its own. She briefly thought of aliens but she also thought she couldn't just let the bike go. What if it was being controlled by something and whatever that was just so happened to be stealing it? "Oh crap," she muttered running right after the bike. Maybe she could grab it and keep it from going further? But she was a little slow as she stepped into the light and the bike was ahead of her.

She thought of turning back, only to see there was no more exit. The garage disappeared behind her. Which meant she could only go forward and follow the bike out. To wherever that led her. "Shit, shit, shit!" she jogged and hoped she wouldn't be trapped in this vortex forever. "Where's the Doctor when you need him?!"

If it had been under other circumstances she may have laughed at her own joke. But she did see the bike and it drove out of the vortex through another light. "There's my exit," she muttered and bolted for it hoping it wouldn't close. She saw it getting smaller but managed to jolt herself through it before it vanished. "Never again," she told herself feeling a little sick and thankful to see her feet were on stable ground again.

"By the Allspark," she heard a voice say to her right. She turned and saw… A giant red and white robot. It was standing there looking down at her in what might've been surprise.

"Uh," she stammered.

"Oh no," another voice said and she turned. Only to see there were more robots. There was a yellow and black one, a big green one, a very tall red and blue one, and there also stood Jack's bike.

"Arcee," the big green one sighed.

"How was I supposed to know she followed me?" was that voice coming from the bike. The next moment she gasped as it literally transformed into a blue robot in front of her. "I didn't even know she was up. I kept quiet."

The yellow and black one beeped something. "Bee's right," the green guy said. "She could've seen the groundbridge."

"This is just great," the red and white one stated. "As if we needed another human."

"Calm down Ratchet," the blue one that had been the bike said. "We're probably freaking her out." The blue one then turned to her. "Look kid we're not gonna hurt you. I know this is…"

"AWESOME!" Mari screamed and instead of running away she ran toward the femme. None of them were expecting that. Or for her to lightly grab onto and hug Arcee's leg. "Hi, I'm Mari but you probably already knew that. I'm Jack's cousin. Does Jack know about this? I beat he does. Does Aunt June know too? What about anyone else? This is so cool. Are you experiments gone crazy or are you from another world? I beat your aliens. If so what planet do you come from? How come you're on Earth? Are there any more of you?"

"Miko was right," the green one nearly laughed. "No wonder she likes her."

"Miko knows too?" Mari picked up. "Holy cow were you guys the cars that picked her and Raf up early?" As if for confirmation the yellow car beeped and nodded. "Nice."

"Mari," a deep voice said and she looked over to see the giant blue and red one take a step toward her. He, she assumed it was a he by the voice, bent down more toward her level. "I am Optimus Prime, and these are the Autobots. If you would be patient with us we will answer all of your questions."

"We don't have time," the red and white one said. "The energon."

"It's ok," Mari smiled up at the robots. "You can do what you were gonna do before I crashed your party."

"Very well," the leader got back up. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee with me. Ratchet, you will remain here. I also ask you contact Jack and June along with Miko and Raf. They should know about this revelation."

"Very well," the older bot sighed. "And you young lady," he noticed Mari following after the others as they made their way toward the bridge. "Are to remain here."

"Aw," she whined. "Why? They get to go throw the swirly thing."

"Well explain when we get back," the femme told her before she transformed and they drove off.

"So," Mari looked at the remaining bot she was left with. "What's your name?"


	3. Blowing My Mind

**Remember this is AU.**

* * *

><p>"This is blowing my mind," Mari said gawking at everything, mainly Ratchet. Nearby Jack and Raf were slumped over on the couch, Miko yawned and tried to semi-fix her matted up hair, and June chugged down a cup of coffee. They had all been transported there shortly after the bots left. As much as everyone was happy now they didn't have to lie to Mari and explained what was going on, they were all but dead on their feet having been woken up in the middle of the night. "You really turn into an ambulance?"<p>

"Yes," Ratchet monitored the groundbridge controls.

"Sweet. What's it like being able to ride around with the siren on? I beat it's cool."

"I wouldn't know," he waved her off.

"Ratchet doesn't go out much," June attempted to explain giving the older bot a look.

"He usually sticks around here," Miko added. "Oh look," she sighed and leaned on the couch. "They're back." Sure enough the bridge opened and the bots came through.

"How'd it go?" Jack mustered up enough energy to pop his head up from where it had fallen.

"As best as we could hope for," Arcee answered. "Looks like you're seen better days."

"Is it morning yet?" Raf spoke up hearing Bumblebee beeping at him.

"It's very early morning," June checked the time. "Alright kids… Mari's caught up and you'd better get back home before you're missed."

"Good idea," Raf yawned and made his way slowly to the bridge.

"Wait until you ride with Bulk," Miko was next up. "It rocks."

"See you in a couple hours Miko," her partner told her gently nudging her half asleep form through the vortex.

"I have work soon," June told the kids. Mari appeared more awake than ever and Jack was passed out into the couch lightly snoring. "But you two can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Aunt June," Mari gushed and nearly bounced from foot to foot. "See you later." June waved in reply and walked back through the swirling mass to her home.

"I hope all of your questions were answered," Optimus told her.

"Please don't get her started," Ratchet looked over at him. "It's been a long night." But then they all glanced down at their newest friend.

"Don't mind me," she stated. "You all can go sleep if you want. I can crash next to Jack." Instead Arcee brought out a small guest cot they had lying around for the kids when they slept over. Mari laid down next to her cousin but mostly watched TV seeing as she was too excited to sleep. Once she made sure the bots all went off to sleep in their own rooms a devious smile graced her face. Then she was off exploring the base on her own.

* * *

><p>She turned down the various hallways and checked the multiple rooms. She didn't want to pry but when would she get a chance like this again? Not like she could sleep anyhow. Most rooms were either barren or had some supplies in them. She was careful not to enter any that might've been the bot's sleeping rooms. But it wasn't too long until she found herself lost.<p>

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," she sighed. "I get lost in the mall." She turned and smacked right into a giant metal object. "Ow!" she yelped in pain and landed on her butt.

"What in the…"

"Ratchet?" she looked up at the medic.

"Mari?" he was clearly surprised to see her. "Are you injured?" he bent down and she brushed it off.

"Nah," she did however take the offered servo to help her up. "I've got a pretty think head. No harm done."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged it off not wanting to get into it. "So I decided to check this place out. I kinda got lost."

The older bot vented and slightly shook his head. "Very well. But you should be more careful. It's very easy to get lost down in the older tunnels. Follow me."

"Thanks Ratchet." She followed him out to the main room and found it was still fairly early in the morning. Jack snored from his position. "You're an early riser?"

"I tend to wake up before the others," he answered and immediately began checking his tools and the computers. It took him a couple minutes to realize Mari hadn't gone to watch the television or sleep like her cousin. Instead, she sat on the side of the metal bar and was watching him. She smiled when he looked over and he nodded before continuing his work. Still having that feeling he glanced back over. And she was still watching him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning Ratchet attempted to go about his business while every once and a while checking on Mari. She would always smile at him and at one point even gave him a light wave. Neither of them talked and he… Couldn't say he was unnerved but it was odd. None of the other kids were ever interested in what he did except Rafael. But the boy was so clever he and the medic often worked together on projects. Mari was just sort of there. He wasn't bothered by her but it was throwing him a bit.<p>

"Old friend," Optimus greeted him. "Good morning Mari," he noted the human.

"Morning Optimus," she smiled back.

"Optimus," Ratchet said. "Can I speak with you for a minute?" The leader nodded as he and Ratchet stepped aside enough so Mari wouldn't overheard them.

"What is it?"

"It's Mari… I ran into her earlier when she was exploring the facility. After that she's just been sitting there staring at me."

"This troubles you?"

"Well no… Not really. It's just odd don't you think?"

The Prime glanced over to the girl as she sat there swinging her legs back and forth. "She is merely curious. This is all new to her. If she is bothering you ask her to do something else."

"I cannot do that. You made a good point. Who knows, this might be a nice change of pace." Ratchet glanced back over to the girl. "Perhaps."

* * *

><p>Mari watched him work for a good while. Until the others woke up. Then she set about talking to them and attempting to rouse her cousin from his stupor. He eventually did and the other children arrived before too long. That's when Miko decided it was time to show Mari how good of a guitar player she was. Then music blasted through the base and the medic found it a little much.<p>

"Ratchet?" Optimus inquired seeing his friend leaving the main room.

"It's too loud for me to concentrate," he replied. "I'm going out to clear my processor."

"If that's the case Ratchet mind giving Mari a lift?" Jack somehow overheard them over the jarring base. "She needs to change and none of the extra clothes I have here would fit her right."

"That's ok Jack," Mari spoke up and motioned for Miko to tune it down a bit so they didn't have to shout. "I'm fine."

"Must I?" Ratchet glanced at the others. Most of them gave him looks, mainly the kids who appeared disapproving seeing as Mari deflated. Optimus gave a slight nod and the medic transformed and opened a door for her. "EEEEE!" she squeaked and jumped in. "Thanks Ratchet."

"Sure," he deadpanned.

As they headed out the kids and their bots shared looks. "So," Miko spoke up. "Does this make Ratchet Mari's guardian? And if so who's gonna tell 'em?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

"Mari!" Ratchet admonished. "Get your head back in the window this instant!"

"Aw," she whined but did as he said. "I was just getting a little air."

"You could very easily lose your head that way young lady."

"Uh huh," she seemed to ignore that in favor of shifting around in her seat. "Ratchet? When you transform were does your head go? Can you see out of your lights or something?"

"Hhhhh," he knew he'd regret it. It was one thing dealing with the other three. He knew them all well enough to deal with whatever they could come up with. Mostly if he had to ride one of them it would be in silence. Except with Miko, she always insisted on playing the radio. "Mari?" he had a thought.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to ride with the siren on?"

"HELL YEAH!" she gushed.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"And then we passed all the traffic when Ratchet turned his siren on," Mari told the others later.

"He never lets me turn the siren on," Miko replied. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all shared a knowing look and the medic shook his head and ignored them. "Hey Mari," she said. "Let's take a group pic."

"Ok, but my hair's crazy today."

"Perhaps it's because you insisted on sticking your head out of my windows," the medic said not looking up from his work.

"Come on. You cheered when I told that guy ahead of us to get out of the way."

"Come on," Miko motioned. "Everyone in. You too Optimus."

"But Aunt June's not here," Mari pointed out.

"That's right!" Miko said. "We'll just have to take it later." They were interrupted when an alarm sounded from the computer.

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"It's the cons," Raf answered reading the computer with the medic.

"Looks like they're making a move," Ratchet stated. "Possibly more energon stores."

"Autobots," Optimus announced. "Transform and roll out." Miko whispered something in Mari's ear and they shared a look before slowly inching away from the boys.

"Think they'll have better luck this time?" Rafael looked up at Jack.

"Maybe," the teen shrugged. "I'm sure they'll…" He stopped when he looked around. "Mari?"

"You don't think," Raf looked at the area where the groundbridge had been.

"Miko's gone too."

"Ratchet!" both of them yelled.

"What?" the medic was startled a second.

"Mari and Miko!"

"They ran through!" Jack finished.

"For the love of Primus!" the medic immediately went to the computer consol.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

"Told ya it gets easier," Miko told Mari as they ducked behind a rock. "And it's totally worth it to see the bots kick some con butt!" Mari nodded and kept silent looking on. She'd only heard about what the Decepticons were like from them the night before and only had some pics on Miko's phone to go by.

From their post they saw Optimus, Bumblebee, and Arcee taking out some of the Vehicons. Meanwhile, Bulkhead was dealing with Breakdown blow for blow. "Go Bulk!" Miko cheered.

"Miko," Mari nudged her. "What's that?" she pointed to an object a ways off. It was a silver cylinder type thing with blue markings on it.

"It must be a relic," Miko told her. "Come on. We gotta get it before the cons do."

"Ok," Mari nodded as they slowly made their way behind boulders. They had to go around but managed to get toward the relic. "Let's go," Miko said as they both grabbed it. They pulled with everything they had but couldn't get it to budge.

"We need a bot," Mari admitted trying to shove the thing as she repositioned herself nearly on top of it. "Call Ratchet."

"Well what have we hear?" a voice said behind them.

"EEP!" Mari turned to see a red con standing there.

"Two lost pets?"

"It's Doc Knock!" Miko yelled. "Bulk!" she called.

"Who's this?" before she could move the con snatched her up. He held her upside-down by one leg and she dangled there. "You're new."

"Scrap!" Miko yelled from her position. "You better put her down before I…"

"Why don't you run along before I decide to introduce you to a friend of mine?" the doctor activated his hand that had a saw in it.

"Let go of me!" Mari struggled as much as she could. "Ratchet! Help!"

"Ratchet? That old bot?" The con chuckled. "I wouldn't waste your breath fleshy. He can't do any…" He was interrupted by a punch to the side of his helm. He jostled Mari but didn't release her.

"Hand her over," Ratchet turned one of his hands into a blade. "Now."

"My my," Knockout managed to right himself. "This is a surprise. You finally came out to play as well?" He smiled as he held Mari up and lightly shook her back and forth. "This one yours?"

"You slagging piece of…"

"Knockout!" Breakdown called. "We're leaving!"

"Too bad," the red medic shrugged. "I was just starting to have fun. But we'll have to settle this later. Now catch!" And with that he tossed Mari up in the air. Ratchet might've been older but he was quick in this instance. His other hand transformed back to normal and he dived to catch her before she hit the ground. She landed in his palms roughly with a 'thump' and a small 'eek' but gave him a smile when he looked down at her.

"Tata!" Knockout called to them and jumped after his larger partner into the swirling vortex waiting for him. The cylinder in his servos.

Once the cons were gone and the dust settled everyone collected themselves. "That was wicked!" Miko was the first to break the silence. "Ratchet nearly rearranged his grill!"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed picking up his charge.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Ratchet got back up to his pedes. "You nearly gave me a spark attack! You could've been killed. You…"

"Thank you Ratchet," Mari smiled at him and hugged his hand. "You were awesome."


	4. Sleepover

**I wanted to have Mari and Ratchet spend some time together before the big event happens. Develop a little character and add depth to their relationship. Please review.**

* * *

><p>They all decided to keep the incident on the down low from June. "No need to upset her," as Mari put it. Jack and the others just didn't want June to know Mari had been in that type of situation the same day she meet them. It had been bad enough when she'd learned what Jack and the others had been through. Not to mention when he had to go to Cybertron.<p>

Mari herself didn't seem overtly affected by the event. She smiled and carried on as usual. Only this time she phrased Ratchet and both her and Miko had something to continually discuss. On the other hand the medic himself was not all that happy. He gave both the girls a lecture but Miko just sighed through it and Mari kept asking all sorts of unrelated questions and annoyed the medic even further. June could tell something was up when she got there later that night but seeing as no one said anything she chalked it up to Mari just questioning the heck out of them. She always was curious.

"Hiya Ratchet!" Mari beamed the next day. "How are you?"

"Fine," he grumbled and focused his gaze back to his projects.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Mari," he attempted to cut her off, "why don't you go with the others? Play one of those games you all enjoy so much?"

"Well Jack's at work, Raf has a family thing, and Miko has a doctor's appointment."

"Then one of the bots…"

"Arcee and Bulkhead are off on a drive and Bumblebee is with Optimus doing something." The medic groaned and inwardly wondered if this was somehow intentional. His comrades purposefully making him spend time with Mari. Against his will.

"Then go explore the base."

"I already did that. But I guess I can again. Who knows? Maybe I'll find something interesting this time."

"Sure…" But then he stopped and thought about it. Knowing Mari she'd go off into sections not meant for humans. No doubt getting into trouble or harming herself… "Wait," he spoke up and she stopped.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps… It would best if you stay here." She looked puzzled at that. "Do you know the compounds that make up energon?"

"No," she looked interested.

"Then let me tell you."

* * *

><p>When the others returned they found Mari sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. Yes, on his shoulder. He was excitedly informing her how one could possibly make high grade energon from low grade with the right filters and possibly some old cubes. In fact, Mari sat up on the medic for most of the time he worked and related information to her. Until it was time for her to leave. She smiled at him and waved before running off to hop on Arcee as she took them home.<p>

The next day Mari ran over and greeted Ratchet first before she said hi to anyone else. She did spend time with the other kids, mainly Miko when she stated they needed to practice if they wanted to make their own band. But then everyone broke off and also spent time with their bots once they came back from patrols and such. Miko offered to have Mari come with her and Bulkhead to do some off-roading. "Thanks but I was hoping Ratchet could tell me more about Cybertron. Maybe next time."

* * *

><p>It seemed Mari was almost fused with the medic most of the time. She sat on a specific spot on his shoulder as he worked, lectured, and went about his business. In turn the medic seemed content to either work in quiet with her watching or babbled on about everything and anything. He would bounce his theories and ideas off of her, even if she didn't fully understand them, or tell her more about Cybertronians and what made them tick. "That is so cool Ratchet," Mari laughed. "Then what happened?"<p>

"Then…" There was a honk as a familiar car pulled in.

"Hi Mom," Jack greeted her.

"Hi Aunt June!" Mari called from her spot.

"Hello," June returned and offered her normal greetings. "I see Mari's fitting in," she told Arcee smiling at her niece.

"We can barely pry her away from Ratchet," the two-wheeler replied with a knowing smile.

"They do seem happy together," the nurse said. She could hardly remember the last time she'd seen Mari that happy about anything. She thought a moment before stating, "Hey Mari!"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to spend the night here?"

"Really?!"

"If it's ok with Optimus." Mari looked over at the Autobot leader expectantly. Everyone else automatically knew what his answer would be.

"We would be happy to have you," Optimus stated.

"Yay! What about you guys?" she looked to the others.

"I'm in," Miko stated.

"Sorry but I have work tomorrow morning," Jack sighed. "Next time for sure."

"I can," Raf said.

Everyone already had extra stuff in bags in case they ever needed to sleep at the base. Mari made one the day after she discovered everything. They bid Jack and June goodbye and commenced to having some fun. First, they played videogames, ate some junk, and then had a movie marathon with a couple music breaks. Poor Raf had a heck of a time trying to keep up with the two girls but Bumblebee and Bulkhead helped him out. Arcee looked on and went out on patrol seeing as her charge wasn't there. Optimus made a few appearances but also went out. Ratchet stayed in the main room working. Though the bots couldn't help but notice how he stopped every now and then to look over at Mari having a good time. He would lightly shake his helm and then continue on with his work with a chuckle or tiny smile.

"Poor guy's conked out," Miko stated as they sat on the couch. Mari looked over and saw Rafael slumped against a pillow drooling. "But that doesn't mean we have to stop the party."

Bumblebee managed to get his charge and placed him in one of the guest rooms they had set up. The scout wasn't seen the rest of the night himself. Bulkhead relaxed and looked like he was dozing as Mari and Miko continued on with the horror movies and couple of games. Though there did come a time when Miko yawned and stretched. "Well… I gotta turn it in. I have to call my folks tomorrow morning and my mom will yell if she thinks I was up all night. Come on Bulk."

"Huh," he startled. "I wasn't recharging." Both the girls just laughed.

"Sure Bulk," Mari said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be in shortly," Mari glanced over at Ratchet as he was still hard at work. "See ya tomorrow." Miko glanced between the two before she nodded. "See ya!"

"Ratchet?" Mari walked over to the medic.

"Yes Mari?"

"How's the new energon filter coming?"

"I'm nearly finished," he replied and looked up. It was only then he noticed they were the last two awake. "Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"I will. Soon. I just wanted to see how you were doing first. Sleepovers not really your thing?"

He let out a low sigh. "Not really," he admitted. "But you seem to have enjoyed yourself and that is all that matters."

"Thanks Ratchet," Mari smiled up at him.

"Would you like to see the filter?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>The others found Ratchet sleeping upright in a chair the next morning. Mari cradled next to his spark area in one of his servos. Miko couldn't help it as she took a million pictures of the two. Making sure to send them to Jack and June as well. When the two finally did stir they waved the rest of the group off as if it was nothing and Ratchet just grumbled something about grabbing a wrench. That got Mari giggling uncontrollably as everyone else got out of the medic's way.<p>

"Come on Mari," Arcee offered later that day. "I'll take you home."

"Yip, yip, yip," Ratchet spoke up before Mari could hop on. "I got her. Come on Mari," he transformed and the girl wasted no time in jumping in the offered door.

"Can we ride with the siren on again?" they heard her ask as the medic drove out.

"Well," the medic began. "It will save us some time."

"Yay!"


	5. New Arrivals

"Jackie!" Bulkhead nearly yelled at the computer. "You old con crusher! What are you doing around Earth again?"

"Just coming to see if you and Miko destroyed the Nemisis yet," Wheeljack replied. "And I picked up a few stranglers you all might wanna see."

And with that Wheeljack and whoever he brought along with him were to land at a certain location. "Wheeljack?" Mari inquired.

"Yeah," Miko filled her in. "He's an old buddy of Bulk. Pretty cool and plus he's a Wrecker."

"It'll be nice to meet some new bots huh Bee?" Raf inquired and his friend beeped in response.

"Who could it be?" Jack asked.

"I wonder if any of them are medics like Ratchet," Mari stated and Ratchet smiled at that. That's when alarms sounded.

"Looks like they have some company," Raf stated from his computer. "They've got twenty cons closing in on them fast."

"Time to roll out the welcome wagon," Bulkhead said and pounded his fist on the table.

"Ratchet," Optimus stated. "Rafael can man the groundbridge controls. We need you with us in case any of our comrades are injured."

"Alright," the medic vented and transformed with the rest of them. "But I hate going out into the field."

"Be careful Ratchet!" Mari told him.

He didn't reply but they began to drive off. "Oh no you don't!" Jack grabbed ahold of Miko's hand as she attempted to sneak to the bridge. "We are not doing this again."

"You're just lucky we're friends," Miko pulled her arm away from him. "Or I'd kick your butt." That's when she glanced around him and smiled.

"What's that smirk about?"

"Dude, you were so obsessed with watching me you forgot your cousin."

"What are you…" Jack turned just in time to see Mari jump through the bridge before it disappeared. "Scrap."

"I hope she brings back pics," was all Miko stated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Mari jumped through the bridge and ducked behind a tree to hide herself. To her surprise instead of seeing a battle she was as perplexed as the bots as they stood around. At their feet lay defeated Vehicons. "What could've happened here?" Arcee inquired as they all stayed armed and ready.

"Jackie, that's what," Bulkhead chuckled.

"I can't take all the credit this time Bulk," a familiar voice said. They turned to see Wheeljack standing there. He threw the con he'd been dealing with aside. "I had a little help."

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," a black, silver, and white mech with a blue visor came around the ship. "Nice to see ya again OP."

"Jazz?"

"He is not the only one, sir," a con was knocked aside to reveal a white and black mech with red on his head and a yellow visor.

"Prowl?" Optimus had the others stand down. "It has been too long old friends."

"Found 'em outside the Qurta quadrant," Wheeljack stated. "Thought you'd wanna say hi."

"Gotta say this place is outta the way," Jazz stated walking up to his leader. "But I could dig it."

"Is this our numbers?" Prowl inquired looking at the group.

"Not necessarily," Optimus answered him. "We have four friends back at our base."

"Three actually," they glanced down to see Mari standing there. "Hi I'm Mari."

"Mari!" Ratchet immediately admonished. He bent down and picked her up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were safe back at the base."

"Sorry Ratchet. I just wanted to see the new guys."

"This is far out," Jazz took a step forward and gazed down at her. "She an inhabitant of this planet?"

"Mari is part of the native species," Optimus answered as Jazz and Mari touched their hands together. She smiled at him and Jazz looked as excited as she was. "She is also one of the few friends we have on this planet."

"Perhaps you can explain further once we are sure we are not being watched," Prowl brought up looking at Mari.

"You have a point. Rafael, bridge us back."

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the base the situation was explained to both of the new arrivals while Wheeljack got to put his ship in a safe enough place he could fix it up. "Cool Miko gushed looking the new guys over."<p>

"Miko, Rafael, Jack, Mari," Optimus finished up his speech. "I would like to introduce you to two of my oldest friends. This is Jazz, my third-in-command, and Prowl, my second-in-command."

"I thought you were second Arcee," Jack pondered.

"Jazz and Prowl were among the first to support Optimus in the Autobot cause," she explained to her charge.

"Like Ratchet was?" Mari spoke up on the medic's shoulder.

"Exactly little femme," Jazz told her. "I think I could like this planet." He elbowed Prowl when the lieutenant didn't say anything.

"It is a suitable enough planet with its energon reserves."

"Don't mind him," Jazz told the others. "Can we get a tour?"

"Heck yeah!" Miko answered. "Then we can help you guys pick out your new alt modes here."

"Sounds reasonable," Prowl stated when Jazz shot him a look.

"Come on Mari," Miko motioned to her as all the kids went with the new arrivals.

"Be back in a sec," she told Ratchet after he placed her on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hardly any time passed before the new arrivals and Wheeljack were made to feel at home. The bots were happy for the reinforcements and the kids enjoyed the new company. Miko could often be seen with Bulkhead or Wheeljack as they enjoyed retelling her stories for their Wrecker escapades. Raf and Jack could often be seen with Prowl surprisingly. The computer whiz explained the dynamics of how Earth technology worked while Jack went over the laws and rules of the road. All of the kids enjoyed being around the third-in-command. He had an upbeat attitude and was open to new experiences. Miko liked giving him samples of music, especially Slash Monkey. Raf introduces him to videogames and the internet. Jack often talked with him about culture and movies. And Mari seemed to be able to talk to him about anything. They often laughed over videos the other found, talked about books, or even danced together at one point. Not to mention she often went on rides with him.<p>

It didn't take a scientist to see how this affected the medic although he attempted to hide it. He would often go off alone to work in another room. Or if Mari asked him to join her he would say he was busy and that she should go off with someone else. The girl would hang her head and look disappointed but Jazz always seemed to be there to offer to take her on a ride or cheer her up with some music.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ratchet," Bulkhead brought it up one day while the kids were out and Prowl and Jazz were on patrol. "Mari's just being friendly. She still likes you best."<p>

"It does not matter to me who she 'likes best'," the medic countered.

"Then why don't you two hang out later?" Arcee spoke up. Bumblebee added in his part with a few beeps. "He's right. Mari's been wanting to spend time with you. You two could talk or do whatever it is you two like."

"I don't have time for this sort of thing," he walked past them to the control center. "I have to recalibrate the groundbridge."

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"I don't know," Mari told Miko as they walked back from exploring the halls. "I just feel like Ratchet's been avoiding me or something."

"Nah," the younger girl brushed it off. "That's just Ratchet. He's just been really busy lately." They walked back toward the command center but stopped when they heard hushed voices. They glanced at one another before getting as close to the bots as they could without being seen.

"Come on old timer," Jazz stated. "Mari's been helping me adjust that's all. You're her favorite. In fact, every time we hang out she brings up the stuff you taught her."

"Jazz," Optimus could be heard. "Give us a moment." Jazz nodded and the two girls had to duck down to keep from being seen as he walked past them.

"Where does he get off calling me old timer," the medic grumbled.

"Ratchet," the leader stated. "What is bothering you? You know why I wished to speak with you today."

"Yes Optimus I know why and I must refuse."

"Might I inquire why? You appear to care for Mari and she clearly feels the same way for you. That is why I was going to ask you to be here guardian in the first place." Miko and Mari looked at one another in shock.

"I do not need a human child constantly underneath my pedes," the medic replied harshly. Miko worriedly looked at Mari's face but she had a blank stare. "Constantly asking questions and demanding attention like a glitchhound. Not to mention she is utterly reckless. Running through the groundbridge at every chance she gets. I don't need that type of aggravation." Mari bolted down the hallway as fast as she could. Concerned Miko ran after her friend. Neither of them heard the rest of the conversation.

Optimus was not fazed by what the older bot told him. "Do you wish to tell me the real reason?"

The medic vented and finally turned from his work to look at his old friend. "Look at me Optimus. I'm not a young bot anymore. I can't keep up with Mari. And you know how she's like Miko. She could be killed each time she runs through that bridge and I may not be fast enough to save her. We got lucky that day. Knockout could have… She needs a guardian such as Jazz. Someone who can be there for her."

"That is not how she sees things," Optimus countered. "And do not doubt your own abilities Ratchet. You were the one who saved Mari that day. Not any of us. I understand your reasoning but I ask you to consider this."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"Where did he get off saying that?" Miko fumed as she had an arm on Mari. The older girl didn't appear upset but her expression wasn't exactly happy either. "Just you wait. I'm gonna teach Ratchet …"

"No," Mari finally spoke up. "It's ok. Who needs him anyway?" She began walking and nearly pulled Miko along behind her. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

"You sure you're alright?" Miko asked.

"I'm fine. Just don't tell the others ok? I don't wanna make this a big thing. If Ratchet doesn't wanna deal with me anymore. Well, he won't have to worry. I won't bug him again."

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

It was odd and everyone knew something was off. Mari was her usual chipper self but she hadn't so much as looked over at the medic since she arrived. It wasn't as if Ratchet didn't notice it but he busied himself so he didn't have to speak to her. This left everyone else in the dark, although Miko was quick to divert Mari's attention to activities like playing videogames.

It wasn't long before an alarm sounded and caught everyone's attention. Turns out the cons were moving energon and the bots had to make a move or be left in the dust. Ratchet manned the groundbridge while the humans who were present, Jack had to work, stood nearby. The bots transformed and rolled through as the medic kept an eye on the controls. "No," Ratchet said spying Miko and Mari attempting to reach the groundbridge. Miko sighed but gave up after being seen. "No fair," she muttered giving Ratchet the death stare. To everyone else's shock Mari wasn't deterred and bolted for the bridge.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Ratchet asked as the bridge was close to shutting down.

"What do you care?" Mari sneered back and jumped in through the hole. She was gone.

"For Primus sake!" the medic shouted.

"Uh oh," Raf said. "This is bad." Miko didn't say anything but shrugged. "Least she gets to see some action."


	6. I'll Bring You Home

Mari came out into utter chaos. The bots and cons were in a large cave and blasting away at each other from behind boulders. The sound was so loud and echoed so much it made her ears ring. "Ow," she ducked behind a rock before anyone noticed her. She immediately knew she was not in a good position. Her hiding spot was a good distance away from any bot but close to the Decepticons. She got a nice glimpse of all of them for the first time. They were just as terrifying as Raf and Jack described them.

"This isn't good," she noted seeing just how outnumbered the bots were. She had to duck down to avoid the fire. "Uh… What do I do?" She shot a quick glance and figured with no relic in sight they must've been fighting only over the energon. The crystals were huge and stuck in the ground. No way she could move any of that even if she wanted to. Her best shot was to get over to where the bots were.

She crawled behind some more boulders to avoid being seen. "What made me think this was a good idea?" she kept going but every time she got closer the bots had to move further away. Then she saw one of the vehicons sneaking around the group. He was nearly right behind Jazz…

"Look out!" she warned. Jazz immediately turned and blasted him away. But this also meant her position was given away as nearly everyone on both sides looked at her. "Scrap."

"Mari!?"

"Uh…"

"Get the human!" Starscream ordered and a couple vehicons went after her.

"No, no, no!" Mari bolted for it.

"Hey!" Jazz distracted them and kicked one in the helm. "Leave the little femme out of this."

"Go," Prowl told him blasting the other two. "I'll cover you." Before Jazz could move a shot diverted him. Breakdown chuckled and charged them. Mari ran like she was insane with no real direction. She turned a corner in the cave and stopped momentarily. Her way being blocked by a bunch of not so happy looking Decepticons.

"Man," she said trying to figure out how to get past them. "Maybe I can…" She was interrupted as she was roughly lifted off the ground.

"Hello there," Knockout smirked at her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to fight off his grip. It was no use. It was like being held by a python. "Help! HELP!"

"My you have a set of pipes on you. Commander Starscream," he practically sing songed walking back to his group. "I brought you a present."

Starscream looked from where he stood and darkly chuckled. "Lord Megatron will be pleased. Everyone retreat! I will leave you behind."

"Mari!" the Autobots called seeing their friend captured.

"Guys!" she yelled not being able to do anything as she was led toward the enemy groundbridge.

"MARI!" a familiar voice screamed.

"RATCHET!" she replied. "Help!" She saw the medic rushing toward her. The other Autobots attempted to clear the way for him as he dodged in and out of enemy fire.

"Release her now!" he all but yelled at the enemy medic.

Knockout didn't say anything as the opposing medic stormed angrily right at him. Only to smirk a moment later. "Lookout!" Mari warned but it was too late. Breakdown knocked right into the medic's side and sent him flying into the wall nearby. "Ratchet!"

"Never gets old," Breakdown stated to his comrade.

"Oh dear," Knockout stated. "Say goodbye to your friends fleshy," he told her. "You won't be seeing them again."

"Mari…" Ratchet attempted to get up from his position but slumped back down.

"Ratchet!" she screamed as she disappeared through the bridge.

The Autobots ran at the swirling vortex but they were to slow and it disappeared before any of them could reach it. "Mari…" the medic attempted to get to his pedes again.

"Wow there," Bulkhead helped him up. "Easy there Ratchet."

"We'll get her back," Jazz told him. But even as he said that none of them were looking forward to returning back to their base without her. They moved quickly hoping to come up with a plan that would allow them to rescue their friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Mari remained quiet and kept her face neutral as to not show them fear. She had faith the Autobots would come rescue her, especially Ratchet. Yeah, they'd find her and teach the cons a lesson. She had to fight a smile thinking of what Ratchet would do to the cocky medic who currently held her. She just had to be patient and wait them out.

"Lord Megatron," she was brought out of her thoughts as the group reached their control room.

"I see the Autobots managed to destroy half our reserves this time Starscream," a deep voice rumbled and Mari fought the urge to flinch. This was the Megatron she'd heard stories about. The leader of the Decepticons, and he looked horrifying. He was all sharp edges and glowing red eyes. The giant gun on his one arm wasn't helping her nerves any.

"Yes my liege," the seeker faltered but only for a moment. "But I have something of theirs that might even the odds." With that she was plucked out of the medic's grasp and the seeker roughly held her up for the leader to see.

"Hey!" she stated.

"Hm," Megatron took a few steps forward and looked her over. "I don't recognize this one."

"She's new my Lord," Knockout took up. "Apparently that rusted medic's pet."

"I am not a pet!" Mari attempted to give them all an evil glare even while hanging there.

"Those Autobots should take better care of their property," Megatron smirked. "They'll no doubt be willing to trade all their energon just for this one human."

"Go slag yourself!" Mari burst out. "They would never do that and when they get here Optimus, Ratchet, and everyone else will rip you all new exhaust pipes!" There was a moment of silence and Mari immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing. Megatron narrowed his optics at her and everyone else had knowing smirks on their faces knowing this wouldn't end well for her.

"Big words for such a tiny fragile being," Megatron poked her in the ribs. It hurt but she didn't let it show. "I believe I've just thought of a better use for you human. One that the Autobots will not soon forget." Mari's stomach twisted at the thought. "Knockout."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Have you discovered what the relic we recently uncovered is capable of?"

"N-not yet, my liege."

"I think you've just found the perfect test subject." Mari did not like the way they were all looking at her.

"I believe you're right Lord Megatron," he snatched her back. "Shall I perform the test now?"

"Yes, have someone bring the relic here. I'd like to see this myself."

"A perfect morale booster my Lord," Starscream added.

"Which we would not need if you had not failed me," Megatron countered not even glancing at his second-in-command. Mari could only wait as someone was sent to fetch the cylinder she and Miko had found not long ago. She was terrified but kept herself stable. "The Autobots will find me," she thought and kept repeating in her mind_. They'll find me any minute now. These cons will be in for it then. _But as the minutes ticked away and the con returned with the relic it was hard for her not to panic. _Any minute now would be great. Ratchet will come. He has too right?_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"I gotta call Mom," Jack said.

"There's nothing your mom could do anyway," Miko pointed out.

"Would all of you be quiet!" Ratchet yelled working the controls. "They're not hailing on any frequencies. And I can't find her position. The Nemesis is blocking any signal I might get. Primus!"

"They'll call soon," Bulkhead stated. "Right? They'd only take Mari for trade…" He trailed off and no one spoke up. They could try to interrogate her and Agent Fowler came to mind. He hadn't exactly been a hundred percent after his run ins with the cons.

"Stupid Earth tech!" the medic bashed his fist on the keyboard.

"Maybe you should let someone else take over," Prowl offered. "You were injured…"

"I can do this! She's my charge not yours!" Miko scoffed at that and rolled her eyes but everyone was too busy to notice. "Optimus," he turned to his leader and friend. The medic didn't have to say anything.

"Go on," the leader gave the ok.

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis.<p>

"Aw," Starscream snarled looking at Soundwave over at the controls. "Looks like your precious Autobots are calling us. No doubt attempting to bargain for you." Mari was strapped down into a makeshift chair in the center of the room. Knockout finished fixing it before he walked over to the relic.

"Let's hear some of it," Megatron stated.

"illng the Nemesis." The voice was undeniable. "This is the Autobot base. We are hailing you on all frequencies. We know you have Mari as a hostage. We are willing to negotiate any price for her safe return."

"Isn't that charming," the con medic stated. "Sounds like the old rust bucket to me."

"Must have a thing for this one," Breakdown added helping Knockout with the cylinder. Mari kept quiet but silent tears slide down her face. She understood the Autobots weren't going to come save her. They could call all they wanted, beg, bribe the Decepticons. But she knew she wasn't getting out of this. She understood it was her own fault. But they shouldn't make her friends, Ratchet, suffer.

"Patch me in," Megatorn told the communications officer. "Listen well Autobots," he interrupted the speech before it could be repeated. "I was willing to take up your offer. But then your little pet opened its mouth. You really should teach them manners. It might save the next one we grab."

"I swear Megatron," Ratchet sounded beyond angry. "If you have a problem then take it out on me. Leave Mari alone. She's innocent in all of this."

"She stopped being innocent the moment you dragged her along," Starscream added. A look from Megatron and he shut up quickly.

"I promise if you touch her…"

"Idle threats medic," Megatron stated. "Seeing as we're going to be performing a little experiment here in a moment."

"Megatron."

"Stay out of this Prime. You might want to put your medic back on. If she is his pet then he will want to hear what she says before she offlines."

"Mari?" Ratchet was back on.

"This may very well be the last chance you have to speak human," Megatron leered at her. "I'd take it."

"Hi… Ratchet," she cleared her throat.

"Don't show them fear. I swear I'll find you. Just hold on."

"I will… Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Here we go," Knockout interrupted them holding the cylinder and pointing it at her. "I'm sorry too," Ratchet told her. "Whatever happens I promise I'll protect you better in the future."

"I know you will."

The thing powered up and shown with a blue light. "I'm not going to lie," Knockout stated. "This is probably going to hurt. A lot in fact."

"Mari!"

"Ratchet! I'm sorry I yelled. I was being stupid!"

"No I was the one being foolish!"

"Three," the con counted down.

"I forgive you!" she called.

"Mari! Hold on!" at this point she heard more than just Ratchet's voice calling out to her.

"Two."

"I just wanna go home…"

"I'll bring you home Mari! I promise!"

"One." With that the light shone brightly and came right at her. She heard her friends yelling out her name. Ratchet's perhaps the loudest. She was scared and wished nothing more than to just go back to the Autobot base. She wanted to play games with the others one last time, laugh with them over something stupid, play in Miko's band, ride with Ratchet as he explained to her something she'd never be able to get in her entire lifetime. She was petrified, but as the light came on her she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel much of anything really. Except a sense of peace she hadn't felt in her entire life.

_So… This is what it's like to die?_


	7. I'm Mari

For a moment no one moved. There was dead silence on the other end of the line. Then the Decepticons slowly smirked when they saw nothing was left of the human but her clothes. "Interesting," Starscream cackled. "Perhaps we should try it out on the rest of the Autobot vermin."

Before anyone else could speak there was movement. The shirt shifted and a tiny head popped out. "What in the…" Knockout started.

"Teehee," the little figure giggled. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. Somehow managing to pop her tiny arms out of the now giant shirt on her. She then glanced up from where she stood and looked around the room at the cons. "Hi!" she cheered.

"By Primus!" Breakdown yelled.

"What did you do?" Starscream yelled at the medic.

"It wasn't me," Knockout hurriedly put the cylinder down. "It was the relic!"

"Lord Megatron what are we going to do-"

"All of you silent!" he bellowed. "Soundwave terminate the comm!" A moment later the communications officer nodded that it had been done. He growled looking at his top officers. But the mood was interrupted when they turned their attention back to the little girl. She made an 'eep' noise as she jumped down from where her older self had been tied down. She nearly tripped over her now too large shirt as she ran over to them.

Starscream stepped to the side and nearly hid behind Megatron like the girl was diseased. The human in question didn't appear fazed that she was surrounded by giant robots that could easily crush her. She smiled so wide it took up most of her face. "Hi," she repeated and looked up at them. "I'm Mari. Who you?" None of them knew how to react and remained silent. She didn't appear deterred as she kept smiling at them and playing with her shirt. "You giant robots!" she giggled. "Cool. Come pway with me?"

"Uh, so is it still too late to take the Autobot's offer?" the medic inquired.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

"Why…" Jack was horrified over what he'd heard happening to his cousin. But he stood firm after they'd heard the racket happening on the other end after whatever it was the cons did to Mari. They hadn't heard Mari say anything but the cons were panicking about something. That had to be a good sign right? "Why did they hang up like that?"

"It sounded like they were worried about something," Raf spoke up. "And Knockout said something about a relic…"

"That's gotta be a good thing right?" Miko asked the question they were all thinking. "Mari freaked them out or something."

"Do we have any knowledge of what this relic is they were speaking of?" Prowl was the most calm out of all of them.

"Or what it might do?" Jazz took up.

"The cons grabbed one a while back," Bulkhead answered. "But never used it."

"Until now," Wheeljack finished.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing," Jack said. "It might not have done anything to Mari at all."

"Or something the cons weren't expecting," Prowl retorted.

"Which means she may be fine," Arcee tried to reassure her partner.

"Ratchet?" Raf spoke up looking at the medic. "Are you alright?" Bumblebee beeped something and put a servo on the medic's shoulder. For a moment there was no response.

"She has to be alive," he finally said. "She has to be."

Before anyone could counter the sound of screeching tires was heard and a familiar car pulled in the base. June stormed out and looked right up at the bots. "What's this call I got telling me Mari was kidnapped?"

* * *

><p>Back on the Nemesis.<p>

"I cannot believe I got stuck playing babysitter," Knockout grumbled rearranging his tools. "Should have listened to me and just handed her back to the bots now. Probably would've got energon out of it. No, let's keep the fleshy and taunt them." Though he understood Megatron's reasoning. Let the Autobots think their pet was dead. Surely the next time they faced them in battle it would mess with them. Not to mention they could also bring up the fact she was still_ alive_ and _they_ had her. Who knew what would piss the bots off more? Plus there was also the fact they could always keep her until a relic came along. Then they could trade her off if it fell into enemy servos. At the thought of relics Knockout thought about the odd cylinder they currently had locked away. Why would it make the fleshy a sparkling again? He knew he'd have to run more tests on it later. After that one try the item had powered down and gave no indication of working again anytime soon.

"Weee!"

"Hhhh," he vented and turned to look at his new charge. She was currently running around with her arms out. "I Batman!" she called. She clearly had no memory of them prior to this or perhaps her life in general other than her name was Mari and she was apparently three years old as she announced to everyone within ear shot. "Du du du du nun Batman!"

"Why me," he turned back to his work. He wished he could just shut her up in a room like a normal prisoner. But he couldn't. None of them could. Just like none of them could kill her and call it a bad day. Nor could they harm her in any fashion. They could all thank their coding for that.

Back at the beginning of history, perhaps it started with Primus itself, their kind had always adored their young. Sparklings were so rare that the moment any mech or femme saw one, even if it wasn't theirs, they couldn't help but fall in love. Any of them would die for a sparkling if they had to. Harming one or killing one, even if it wasn't intentional was unheard of in their culture. But once the war had started… The Allspark had stopped producing them, or regular bots for that matter, and any bots in general who may have had them either didn't bond or were killed before they could. Who wanted to have a sparkling in the middle of the war?

Yes, there would be time after the war. If one survived that is to attempt to have a family. Though the odds of even a bonded couple having a sparkling were one out of a billion. If it wasn't like that their planet would've been overrun years ago when the Allspark was still creating new sparks. Their kind simply lived so long. Even bots who died off naturally or in accidents were low compared to how many came from the Allspark back in the Golden Age. Course their war had changed all that.

It was only after they left their slumbering planet that they found their protective instincts for the young extended to more than their own kind. Any time they found sparklings in any race they couldn't help but feel a drive toward them. They couldn't bring themselves to harm or kill them. Anyone else was far game but not the sparklings. So that's why they tended to steer clear of planets with races that even had sparklings in that sense. This planet was an exception.

The Decepticons hid from this planet for their own benefit. They didn't want the inhabitants meddling in their affairs. But there was another major reason. This was the first race they encountered that populated so readily. It was so easy for these fleshies to have sparklings it was comical. As a result most battles were fought away from the larger human populations where sparklings could be. It hadn't been that big of a surprise when they found the Autobots had human charges. When they initially saw the fleshies they were reluctant to harm them. They thought they were sparklings but upon further examination they found them to be young but what they would consider younglings.

In their culture they considered beings to be sparklings up until what humans would call their teenage years. Then they transitioned to younglings. Once a being was a youngling they were fair game. It didn't feel great to kill a youngling but it was possible. So the three year old running around aboard the Nemesis was perhaps in the most ironically safest place she could be. None of them would harm her or allow her to be harmed. Seekers especially were the best about taking care of sparklings. So it wasn't surprising when Starscream nearly ran off to his personal quarters. The medic chuckled thinking how the seeker would no doubt avoid the toddler like the plague.

He glanced down when he heard a 'knock knock' and found her to be lightly tapping on his pede. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I just buffed myself."

"I gotta go potty," she looked up at him with large eyes.

"Primus offline me."

* * *

><p>With the Autobots.<p>

June sat down on the couch looking defeated. "I was supposed to be taking care of her," she said. "And you're telling me she was kidnapped by the Decepticons. And might even be…"

"You can't talk like that Mom," Jack patted her back.

"Mari's tough," Raf looked at her. The woman suddenly looked years older.

"All we have to do is find her and bash a few helms in," Miko added.

"The percentage she is still alive is roughly…" Prowl started but Jazz motioned for him to stop. "High," he ended.

"That sounds so reassuring," June said. "Oh God what am I going to tell her parents?"

"Prime," they heard a familiar voice and turned to see agent Fowler come in. "What's this I heard about Miko being kidnapped?"

"I'm right here dude," Miko told him.

"Not Miko, Mari," Rafael corrected.

"Who's Mari?" He happened to see Jazz and Prowl standing their eyeing him up. "And who are these two?"

* * *

><p>The Nemesis.<p>

"Will you pway with me?" Mari asked him for the third time. It was bad enough he'd had to make a makeshift bathroom for her to use. Now she wouldn't leave him alone. She wasn't daunted by how quiet he was or the fact he was trying to ignore her. "What your name?" she tried after he kept working. Not like he needed to but he rearranged his tools for the fifth time.

"Knockout," he finally answered hoping she'd leave it at that.

"Knocout?" she tried.

"Knockout," he repeated.

"Kno…Out?"

"Knock-out."

"Knockout!" she cheered finally getting it right. "You have a nice name." He made the mistake of looking down and seeing her beaming up at him. His spark clenched and he tried to go back to his work. "Knockout?"

"Yes?" he answered regretting it immediately.

"You really pwetty." He felt his speak nearly stopped and he vented knowing very well she'd just defeated him.

* * *

><p>A little while later.<p>

"Hey Knockout," Breakdown walked in holding a box full of tools. "Where do you…" He stopped when he noticed the medic wasn't at his usual station or buffing himself. Instead he found the medic sitting on the ground holding the little girl in one hand.

"Then I thought perhaps I would look good in blue," Knockout stated. "Could you imagine? Me in blue?"

"You look good in anything," she replied playing with the medic's fingers. She fit perfectly in his hand. "But I like red best."

"So did I." That's when he noticed his assistant had entered the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?"


	8. Goo

"You rweally big!" Mari exclaimed looking up at the con. Knockout didn't say anything as soon as the ex-wrecker had caught him holding the child. Instead he'd set her on the floor and ordered his assistant to take care of her. The big con had no idea what to do. "What your name?"

"Breakdown," he told her reorganizing Knockout's tools. Served him right for leaving him alone with the organic sparkling.

"Bweakdown?" she tried and smiled up at him. He happened to glance down and saw her with his one good optic.

"Close enough," he shrugged it off trying to ignore her.

"Bweakdown pway with me?"

"Uh not now kid. I'm busy." He did looked down when he heard a soft rumbling. "What's that?"

"I hungwy," she told him.

"You need sustenance?"

"What sus… Susten."

"Food," he corrected seeing her struggling with the word. "Alright I'll get you something."

"Yay!" she cheered and entertained herself by running around for a bit. He sent one of the Vehicons out to get the child something and nearly pounded the con in when it came back with a rock. He wasn't entirely sure what humans consumed but he knew the sparkling couldn't eat a rock. So he then ordered it to go to one of the numerous places humans got nourishment from. This time it actually came back with something edible. "I like nuggets!" the girl stated eating her meal. She then played with the tiny toy she received with it. It appeared to be a car.

"Vroom, vroom!" she made sound effects driving the car around. "Bweakdown! You wanna come play cars with me? It's funner with two people."

"I kind of turn into a car kid," he told her. "I don't need to 'play'."

"Rweally?" that seemed to interest her more. "Can I see? What you turn into? A truck? A monster truck?" She actually came over and bounced on his pede.

He let out a long vent. She was cute… He'd give her that but also annoying. "Look if I transform and show you what I turn into will you let me work in piece?"

"Uh huh," she said and got off of his foot.

"Alright," he made her step back and he transformed.

"Wow!" she giggled and ran over to him. "You are big!" Then without warning she jumped up and managed to get his door open.

"What in the pit are you doing?" he fought to keep himself still as she then climbed inside of him. It was odd having another being there. He wasn't sure how the Autobots dealt with those kids all the time. She just looked around inside and actually honked his horn. "Don't do that!"

"What it like being a truck?" she asked playing with the seatbelt. "You must go rweally rweally fast! Faster than a cheetah!"

"Ok I showed you what I turned into now get out." She didn't move but let out a yawn. Then she leaned in the seat and put her head down. "What are you doing kid? I said get out."

"I sleepy," she told him and placed her head on the seat. "I sleep just a few minutes."

"No," he fought the urge to transform. He would've but there was no guarantee he'd know where she'd end up. He couldn't risk her ending up stuck in his gears. "Come on kid. Get out. Now." She appeared to ignore him as she quickly drifted off. "Scrap," he said not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

"What in the pit," Knockout started when he walked back into his work space. "Breakdown?"

"Knockout," he partner started. "Thank Primus. Get her out of me."

"What?" he looked in when the ex-wrecker opened his door. Mari was lying there fast asleep. "Aw," he found himself say before he could stop himself. "I don't think I could move her without waking her up."

"I don't care."

"Come on Breakdown, she's not hurting you."

"Says the con who ran out of here and left me with the sparkling like she was a scraplet. You owe me. Big." As they spoke Mari began to stir and wriggled around in the seat. She sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes. The medic fought the urge to fawn over her. She was just too cute. Her hair was messy and stuck to one side of her face. She semi fixed her too large shirt and then she happened to look over… Right up at the medic. "Knockout!" she smiled up at him and bolted out of the truck.

She ran right over to him and hugged his pede. "I missed you!" she told him. "But I got to pway with Bweakdown. He can turn into a truck! He even got me food and then I took a nap. What did you do?"

Knockout felt his spark flare when she'd told him that she had actually missed him. "I had to run some errands," he told her picking her up. "And it looks to me like you had a big day. Were you good for Breakdown while I was gone?" His partner gave him a look when he transformed.

"Yeah!" she answered. "He fun like you. Will you pway with me now?" She held up the small toy car she had. "We can pway cars. But it not as good as you. I beat you a rweally pwetty car!"

Breakdown couldn't help but notice how the medic seemed to fawn over the human. Maybe it was the ego boost the sparkling gave the medic, or perhaps it was because the toddler was adorable. Once you got past her questions. When the medic or assistant weren't holding her she followed them around. Though she practically had to run to keep up with them. It was often easier for them to carry her. Safer too. Mari liked to sit on the table and play with her little car. The two cons took turns running her to the bathroom, bringing her food and stuff to drink, along with making sure she was alright and slept at one time or another. Breakdown wouldn't openly admit it and he knew Knockout wouldn't either but… He felt somewhat content taking care of the sparkling. When she looked up at them it was with innocence he hadn't seen since he was young himself. She didn't judge them or fear them but was perfectly happy with them. Not to mention she never screamed or yelled. It was a surprisingly pleasant change of pace.

Not to mention she was utterly charming lying there holding her toy car to her while she slept.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"Why in the name of Uncle Sam's boxers wasn't I informed that not only Team Prime can into contact with two new bots but they'd been discovered by another civilian?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Cause we knew you wouldn't be happy?" Raf spoke up. Bumblebee beeped something and he nodded. "And until now it didn't seem that important."

"Not important? My superiors are gonna have a field day with this." He stopped talking when he stopped rubbing his temples to take a proper glance around. "So Mari was kidnapped?" Fowler took in how defeated everyone, including June, appeared.

"Yeah," Jack answered patting his mother's back. He'd never seen her look like this.

"Any sign of her?"

"Ratchet's workin' on it," Jazz told him.

"Have they?"

"Yes," Arcee interrupted before he could finish the sentence. "They already contacted us. It didn't go well."

Fowler took the hint and dropped that line of questioning. "I'll see what I can do back at base," he told them. "If anything happens or any of you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"What could your Earth tech do that I'm not already?" Ratchet actually looked up from his work.

"He is merely offering assistance," Prowl stated. "Perhaps I could aid you in…"

"I can do it myself!" the medic barked and slammed a fist down on the keyboard. No one said anything but Optimus put a servo on his friend's shoulder. Ratchet looked at him then turned back to his work and let out a long sigh.

"Like I said," Fowler told them. "If you need anything call. I'll come back soon. Sooner if I find anything."

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis.<p>

"Where could she be?" Knockout glanced around. "What do you think Breakdown?"

"Not sure Knockout," they shared a knowing smirk as they heard a giggle come from behind a pill of tubes. "Could be anywhere."

The giggling got louder as the medic took a step toward her hiding place. "I just have no idea…" Then he looked over the pile down at the laughing little girl. "Gotcha!" he chuckled bending down and scooping her up.

"Teehheeee!" she laughed in his grip as he lightly tickled her. "No!"

"Oh Breakdown," Knockout told him. "I think we have a giggler."

"I think you're right." Breakdown nearly laughed himself at the sight. He briefly wondered if Knockout ever considered having sparklings of his own one day. He'd make a decent or carrier the ex-wrecker was sure. The medic was vain and rough but holding the human sparkling… The other con was practically goo.

"Breakdown!" Megatron barked over the comm system. He startled for a moment before answering. "Yes Lord Megatron?" Knockout stopped messing around with Mari to look over at his partner.

"I have a job for you and Knockout to complete. Take ten Vehicons and meet Soundwave in the control room."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"Lord Megatron?" Knockout spoke up.

"What is it?"

"What about um… The sparkling?" As he said it Breakdown noticed how he held Mari protectively near his spark. Surely they wouldn't have to bring her along on a dangerous mission? But if they weren't going to watch her then who…

"Give it to Starscream. He is not currently on duty." They both shared a look and the medic appeared to vent in defeat. "Yes Lord Megatron," he said and Breakdown could tell this job was not going to be fun. No doubt Knockout would complain even more than usual the entire time.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later.<p>

"Come on Knockout," Breakdown told him as he held Mari. The girl didn't say much as they walked through the ship but gawked at everything she saw. "He's a seeker. None of us can hurt her let alone him."

"Have you forgotten this is Starscream?" the medic countered. "He might be a seeker but that doesn't mean he'll take care of her. What if she has to go to the bathroom or gets hungry?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine until we get back," he countered. "And Starscream can't just neglect her." He didn't point out how both he and the medic seemed actually worried about the toddler's welfare. He brushed it off as they came to the lieutenant's quarters. He knocked on the door.

"What is it?" the seeker screeched from the other side.

"Lord Megatron has an assignment for us," Breakdown started.

"Which means you have to watch the sparkling," Knockout ended.

"What?!" the door opened and Starscream looked mortified.

"We're busy and you're the only one free, lieutenant Starscream," Breakdown stated.

The seeker turned toward the medic as he held Mari. He glanced down at her and reeled back. "I'm far too busy..."

"No you're not," Knockout frowned at him. "You'll be fine." He handed her to the seeker and he just stood there dumbstruck. "She'll probably play or nap the entire time we're gone. But if she has to go to the bathroom it's in the washracks and if she gets hungry get one of the Vehicons to go out and get her something." The medic's gaze softened as he looked down at the toddler in the seeker's servos. "Now you be good while we're gone alright?" he told her.

"I will," she smiled back up at him. "Be safe and come back soon."

"We will," Breakdown told her as they turned and continued on down the hallway.

"We'll be back shortly," the medic told her before they disappeared around a corner.

Starscream looked down at the toddler in his servos. "Hi," she looked up at him smiling like he wasn't some strange giant robot that could harm her at any time. "I'm Mari. Who you? Bweakdown said you were lieu…lieu." She gave up lieutenant but didn't let that stop her. "Starscweam?"


	9. Caretaker

"You should get some rest," Arcee told her partner and his mother. Looking around none of the humans looked all that good. They were all exhausted and it was nearly a full day since Mari had been kidnapped. Raf slumped against Bumblebee and Miko lightly snoozed on Bulkhead's shoulder. The bots themselves didn't look much better. But Ratchet… He was clearly the worst. He kept looking at the screen as if Mari would suddenly appear and hadn't consumed any energon in far too long.

June looked like she was about to argue but took in the sight of the kids. "You're right…" she sighed. "Come on kids," she told them. "Can you bridge all of us back? I don't think I should be driving right now."

"Of course," Jazz spoke up and got the bridge ready. It was hard for the bots to tear themselves away from their charges and if the humans weren't so drained then they would've fought to stay. June only relented seeing her son with deep bags under his eyes. But she stated that they were to call her at the first sign of anything.

Which left Ratchet. The bots all looked among each other. They had no idea what the medic was going through but they could imagine. None of them wanted to lose their partners… They all looked to their leader not knowing how to approach him. Optimus grabbed a cube and motioned for the others to retire to their rooms. They left… Once they were alone the Prime placed a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"She has to be alive Optimus," the medic's voice cracked. "She has to be out there."

"She is," Optimus told him. "But you will do her no good if you are dead on your pedes."

"I know," Ratchet looked up and looked at his oldest friends. His fingers finally stopped and he stared blankly at the screen. "I promised her."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

Starscream was doing his best to ignore the tiny organic staring up at him. He'd placed her on the floor and was busy re-reading a datapad. His optics briefly went to her every few seconds. She was just so distracting! It wasn't the first time he damned his own coding. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to go and cuddle the toddler. She had the biggest eyes he'd ever seen… And they were green! What a rare and beautiful color. It contrasted nicely with her brownish red hair. It covered part of her face and even the way she twirled that shirt she wore back and forth caught his attention. "Go play," he told her. He tried to keep his voice threatening or at least neutral but he was losing the battle. He was lieutenant of the Decepticons for Primus' sake! He wasn't supposed to want to coo at a pitiful organic being. Even if they had a smile that lit up their entire face.

"Where Knockout and Bweakdown go?" she asked.

"They're on a mission and will be back soon," he snapped. "Now leave me be."

She didn't seem bothered by how he snarked at her. Instead she came closer to him and he wanted to either pick her up or run out of there. "What mission?"

"They had to go retrieve something."

"Oh, when they be back?"

"I said soon. Now go entertain yourself."

"Why you have wings?" the question caught him off guard. He couldn't help but look down at her. "Knockout and Bweakdown turn into cars. You do too? But you have wings… Can you fly?" she actually touched him at that question and he stiffened at the contact. He hadn't been touched without being punished or merely fixed up in quite a while. Since his trine brothers had been sent off… He missed them. Mari was oblivious to his discomfort. "You fly rweally high! Like a bird! Can I see?"

"Primus," he muttered and got up. He'd have a Vehicon watch her or something… Mari stumbled back at his sudden movement and fell on her butt. He was nearly out the door. When he heard it. She was sniffling and he turned back. The sight that met him was sparkbreaking. She sat on the floor and tears were lightly coming out of her eyes. She wasn't full out crying but still…

"Oh sparkling!" he stopped and turned back around in an instant. "It's ok," he found himself saying in a soothing tone. He bent down and his sharp servos gently moved to hold her. "You're alright. Dear Primus I'm sorry. Are you injured? Do you need anything? Where does it hurt?" His instincts kicked in full gear and he didn't stop them. Even if she was a human… An organic, she was still a sparkling. And sparklings needed someone to watch out for them.

She stopped sniffling and looked up at him. Mari took in his worried expression. "I fine," she answered and wiped her tears away. "It was accident. You not mean it." She lightly grabbed his servo and helped herself up. "You fly? Is that why you have wings?"

Starscream was nearly elated she was unharmed and that she was fine to change the subject so suddenly. "Yes, I can fly. I am a seeker. One who can turn into a jet."

"Rweally?" she gawked up at him. "You fly all over the world? What it like?"

"It is the most wondrous feeling one can experience."

"Can I go flying?"

"Perhaps… But not today. Are you hungry or need anything? Do you have to go to the… What is it? Bathroom?"

"No," she played with her shirt. "You pick me up?"

"I…"

"Pwease?" she stretched out her arms toward him. Like a sparkling wanting to be picked up by its carrier or sire. His spark clenched and he vented knowing he couldn't deny her. Not when she was looking up at him like that.

"Alright." He cradled her in his servos and she seemed perfectly content just being there. He felt himself smile as she went on about how it was great being up so high. He was able to read for a bit as she just sat in his servo near his chest and looked around. He glanced down and actually found her taking a nap at one point. "This must be a test," he muttered looking carefully at her.

Being as gentle as possible he used one of his fingers to move the messy hair out of her face. She'd been on the ship how long? When was the last time she bathed? Humans needed to do that often right? He quickly looked it up on the internet. He figured sparklings needed to be kept clean. He knew back on Cybertron sparklings were often bathed every day. Seekers preened their young twice a day. Turns out he was correct. She needed a bath.

But it wasn't exactly like they had something set up for her. And she'd need new clothes. Not like she could put on that old shirt… So he ordered the Vehicons to go out and get material Mari would need for a bath. Soap and even some news clothes she could wear once she was done. He also ordered some of them to make a makeshift bathtub. Once he made sure it was up to his standard he ordered them away once again.

Mari awoke half an hour later and that's when he told her she needed bathed. "Ok," she surprisingly didn't fight him. Then again some sparklings loved getting cleaned. He was silently thankful she was one of them. "You're too young to bath by yourself… Aren't you?" he asked her not really looking for an answer. The tub the other cons had made wasn't that deep. But he wasn't about to take chances. Besides, sparklings didn't need to know how to clean themselves when their caretakers were around. And seeing as the medic and his assistant were out then he saw himself as more than a fit substitute. Seekers were the best caretakers in the universe as far as he was concerned.

Mari was able to take her old clothes off on her own, and after he made sure the water wouldn't hurt her he helped her in the tub. "Tehe!" she giggled playing around with the bubbles. "Car go under water!" she played with her toy.

"Close your optics," he softly told her.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes sparkling," he smiled at her.

"Ok!" The soap was supposedly child friendly but he wasn't going to chance it as he washed her off. The entire time Mari played and laughed as Starscream just took care of her. It briefly reminded him of when he was her age and his own creators did this for him and his brothers. He paused a moment when he found himself actually humming a tune his own carrier had often used when cleaning them. "Starscweam?" he was brought back when she spoke up. "I come out now?"

"Yes," he told her. "Now be careful and hold my hand." Once out he used the towels the cons had gathered to dry her off. Mari was fine putting on her own clothes. They appeared too big on her like they were meant for adults but seeing as she appeared happy in them Starscream wasn't going to go on a tangent at how stupid the Vehicons were. Afterwards she sat there and held her car to her as he preened her. It wasn't that different then he imagined. She was mostly clean but he focused on her hair and untangling it slowly as to not hurt her. She yawned at one point and he actually chuckled. "Sleepy little one?"

"Not sleepy," she replied trying to keep her head up. She was losing the battle by the second as he kept on his work.

"There," she finished and she only yawned in response. "Come here," he held out his servo for her and she crawled into it. He brought her near his spark for warmth and she curled into him as much as she could. Mari wasn't bothered by how he was made of metal. His humming started up again and she smiled.

"Starscweam?"

"Yes sparkling?"

"Night," she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight sweet one," he cooed at her. "May you have a pleasant recharge."

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

"That took forever," Knockout complained.

"At least the bots didn't show up this time," Breakdown countered.

"I can't wait to see Mari," the medic stated. "I wonder if she missed us. She might be hungry. Starscream better have looked after her." Breakdown didn't say anything as they made their way to the lieutenant's quarters. They were only able to knock once before a very pissed off seeker answered.

"SSSSHHH!" he told them before they could get the word out. "She's sleeping." They looked down to see Mari fast asleep in the seeker's grasp. She looked cleaner and wore new clothes. The medic knew instantly that he'd been worried for nothing.

"Looks like you were busy," Knockout whispered as to not wake her. "How was she?"

"Perfect," the seeker actually smiled looking down at her tiny form. It slightly unnerved them seeing as they'd never seen Starscream genuinely happy before.

"Well that's good," the medic stated. "Thanks for watching her but we're back. We'll take her off your servos." He reached out for her but Starscream held her away. They both looked at him. His wings puffed up as if that would make himself even bigger. They could've sworn he nearly let out a low detectable hiss.

"She is fine where she is," he sneered at them.

"But lieutenant," Breakdown started.

"Surely you have other duties to attend to," Knockout tried. "More pressing matters…"

"Starscream!" they all heard Megatron yell. The medic smirked knowing he'd won.

"Very well," the seeker seemed reluctant to hand her over. "But you two had better take good care of her. Between my shifts I might just check up on your progress." He held her closer to himself for a moment before slowly handing her to the medic. Once he was out of sight the medic and his assistant shared a knowing smirk. Starscream had fought valiantly… But in the end his coding had won out. The same as theirs.


	10. Playmates

**You might ask why the cassetticons are in this… Well, because I thought they should have been in the show. Plus, I did say this is AU.**

* * *

><p>Megatron was not pleased. He rarely was but that was beside the point. He hadn't thought much about keeping the tiny organic around. The Decepticon Lord thought she might come in handy later if they needed her for leverage. Not to mention it did make him grin to see the Autobots squirm a bit. What he had not planned for however was the fact some of his top officers seemed to become obsessed with their little hostage.<p>

He'd placed her with the medic to keep her out of the way. Yet even the medic and his assistant were needed out in the field occasionally. Starscream had been available at the time and it served his ever faithful lieutenant right to be stuck with the human. No doubt his coding driving him crazy. At the time it had been amusing.

Lately, it was growing annoying. The three of them were constantly with the toddler and if not they seemed distracted at whatever job they were forced to complete. In the beginning it meant they worked faster and in Megatron's mind that merely meant they were finally being more efficient. For once. But then Breakdown and Knockout had spilled over half the energon from one of their mines in some sort of accident. And Starscream was constantly hailing him on his frequency that the work he was doing was pointless and that he would be better suited aboard the Nemesis. No small secret why.

He couldn't have his most seasoned officers making those kind of mistakes and being careless. Regardless of their coding. So Megatron decided perhaps a change of pace would be best for all those on board. "Soundwave," he said and the communications officer turned to his leader. "I have a job for you."

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Now you be good," Knockout told her. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Don't nap too much or you'll be up half the night," Breakdown added.

"If you need anything make sure Soundwave gets it for you," Starscream held her.

"Ok," she smiled up at them. Mari didn't mind her three caretakers going out on a job. They always came back soon enough. And besides, this time they were leaving her with someone new. Which, in her mind, meant she could make a new friend.

"You better take good care of her," Starscream snarled at the silent mech handing her over. Soundwave didn't reply but pointed to the door. The communications mech could understand the seeker's coding getting the better of him. Starscream wouldn't normally outright threaten him. But the third-in-command didn't do threats. "Goodbye sparkling," Starscream's entire countenance changed as he smiled down at her.

"Bye bye!" she waved to them as they left.

"Never did like old Screamer," a voice said and Mari looked around trying to find who was talking. She didn't see anyone else.

"You got that right," another voice stated.

"Who there?" she asked looking up at Soundwave.

"Rumble, Frenzy," came recorded voices from his visor.

"Where they?"

"Can we come out boss?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah boss," Frenzy backed his brother up. "I know Lasers and Buzz will want to see her too." Soundwave remained quiet until a chorus of, "Come on," was heard.

"Request: Acknowledged and accepted. Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject." All of them popped out of their various places within Soundwave. Laserbeak from his chest, Buzzsaw from his back. The twins from his arms, Ravage from his left leg, and Ratbat from his right.

Mari gawked at the new bots on the floor in amazement. They were certainly smaller than the cons who took care of her. But they were still bigger than her. "Down?" she asked the communications officer. "Pwease?" He let her down and placed her among all of his cassetticons.

"Man these things sure are small," Rumble stated looking her over. Mari looked at them and stood her ground as the twins walked around her.

"And squishy too," Frenzy said lightly poking her side. She giggled in response and gently swatted at his hand.

"Rumble, Frenzy behave."

"Sure thing boss," Frenzy waved him off still staring at her.

"You bwothers?" she asked looking between Frenzy and Rumble.

"Yeah kid," Rumble answered messing with her hair.

"Twins?"

"You beat," Frenzy was preoccupied with her clothes. "Don't know why you lot wear this stuff. Looks like it would just get in the way."

"I no walk around nakie!" she laughed. "You funny." She smiled up at them. "I'm Mari. Who all you?"

"I'm Frenzy."

"I'm Rumble. The smarter of the two."

"I'll show you smarter when I…"

"Birdie!" they were interrupted when Mari ran over to the birds. She reached Laserbeak first. The femme simply stayed where she was as the toddler looked at her. "Pwetty birdie!" She reached out and actually tried to pet Laserbeak. It was a good thing the femme was rather laid back and was actually more amused by the toddler's antics than anything else. "What your name?" Mari asked her looking like she expected an actual answer. This was new… Many bots and cons didn't view mini bots or cons, especially those modeled like Laserbeak or Ravage, like they were their own individuals. Truth be told the birds, Ravage, and Ratbat couldn't communicate like a normal mech or femme could but they were still cons all the same. They were perhaps some of the more intelligent individuals onboard. They were so used to being treated like common animals… The fact this mere child was addressing them like she would anyone else was odd to be sure. Then again, sparklings didn't think the same way adults did.

"That's Laserbeak," Frenzy spoke up. "Then there's Buzzsaw, Ravage, and Ratbat."

"Nice names. I like you Laser… Laser," she fought with the words. "Laserbeak!" she beamed when she got it and actually hugged the femme. Laserbeak didn't respond much but they could feel through the bond the femme thought Mari was adorable. "Buzzsaw," she then turned her attention to the other bird. She hesitated in reaching out like she knew he wouldn't appreciate being touched. "Can I?" she asked him directly instead of looking to anyone else.

Thanks to her directly asking him Buzzsaw actually nodded and let her touch him. She only put a hand on one of his wings before she giggled like she was silly and moved on to the most elusive member of their group. "Kitty?" she asked. "No not kitty… Rav… Rav… Ravy?"

"Look Ravage," Rumble snickered. "The kid's got a nickname for ya."

"Yeah Ravy," Frenzy added. In return the other cassetticons looked at the twins and lightly growled in warning. He stopped when the toddler came waltzing right up to him. She looked up to him with a bright smile and he didn't sense even a slight hint of fear. "Pway with me?" she asked him. In return the panther turned and walked away as if he was disinterested.

"_Ravage!"_ Laserbeak abolished through the bond.

"Don't take it personally kid," Frenzy told her seeing her disappointed face.

"Ravage likes going solo," Rumble finished. Mari looked after the panther a few more seconds before she made it to the last member of the group. By far he was the smallest con she'd seen. But he was still over twice her size.

"Hi Ratbat," she smiled at him. The youngest of their group didn't reply or give any real indication of caring that the toddler was there other than glancing at her. "You look like you need a hug," Mari suddenly announced and grabbed the con as best she could before he could move away. She couldn't hug much seeing as his wings were open around him and even if they weren't she wouldn't have even reached around his waist. The cassetticon didn't move for a moment and none of them could overtly tell what he was thinking through the bond. But then he used one of his wings and gently patted her on the back. As if he was reciprocating the affection. _"Nice sparkling," _his siblings heard him through their bond.

"You all pway with me?" Mari inquired looking around the group.

"_I'm out,"_ Buzzsaw stated and went to fly off.

"_No, you are not,"_ Laserbeak stopped him with one of her wings.

"_I'm not a babysitter,"_ he replied.

"The boss needs time to work," Rumble stated out loud.

"He can't do that watchin' her," Fenzy took up. "So it's up to us. Sides it can't be that hard."

"_Then you four do it,"_ the bird replied. He glanced over to see Ravage perched up on the console near where Soundwave stood.

"Buzzsaw objective stated. Perform necessary task," Soundwave didn't even look up from his work.

"_Alright,"_ Buzzsaw deflated.

"So… What do we do?" Frenzy questioned. Messing around with his siblings was one thing. But a sparkling was new territory for all of them.

"I know games!" Mari immediately stated and waved her hand. "They fun too!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later.<p>

"Nine," Mari stated holding her hands over her eyes. "Ten! Ready or not. Here I come!" she ran around the room looking for her playmates. She looked everywhere and even up to the ceiling at one point. But none of them were to be seen. "You all good…" she stated looking around Soundwave's right leg.

"_This isn't fair,"_ Laserbeak was the first to say. All of them were perched in their carrier.

"_It'll be fine,"_ Buzzsaw told her. He couldn't see where the child was from his perspective but he could hear and sense her position. _"Besides, it's keeping her busy." _

"_She's right,"_ Ratbat spoke up. _"I'm ejecting…"_

"_Then you'll get the rest of us caught," _Frenzy stated.

"Symbionts," Soundwave spoke up. "Eject." All of them except Laserbeak and Ratbat made noises of protest but nevertheless did as they were told. "Found you!" Mari giggled not knowing, or caring, that she had been played.

"Your turn!" she indicated Frenzy. He repeated the gesture she had only this time none of his siblings went to hide in Soundwave. There weren't many places to hide in the room and it turned out Mari was the worst one about hiding. Then again it wasn't like she had many options being stuck on the floor like she was. The game got old fast.

But she just came up with another one. Freeze tag was alright. But once again all of them had an advantage on Mari. Laserbeak and Ratbat felt bad for her and actually carried her for some time so Frenzy or Rumble just couldn't tag her easily. But with some of the siblings being able to fly it was kind of a one sided game. Then, Mari introduced to them to duck-duck-goose. None of them understood the concept but went with it.

At this point Laserbeak seemed to have an affinity for the toddler. Anytime Mari was picked Laserbeak would tell her brothers to slow down and not accidentally harm her when they chased after her if she picked them. Ratbat actually went as far as to hold his wing out so that Buzzsaw couldn't land. It was his way of making sure the bird had to let Mari catch him. Rumble and Frenzy loved tackling each other or one of their siblings when they were selected. But they were clever in that when dealing with Mari they treated her like she was made out of glass.

But eventually the toddler slowed down and let out a long yawn. _"She's so cute,"_ the femme gushed as the toddler curled up in Ratbat's wings. The youngest symbiont didn't move but gently held the girl as she nodded off. They all had to admit… Mari sleeping was perhaps one of the cutest things they'd ever seen. She was so tiny and looked even smaller when curled up in a ball.

"_What should we do next?"_ Ratbat asked. _"Once she wakes up?"_

"_We could play another game,"_ Laserbeak offered.

"_Like what?"_ Buzzsaw stated sitting next to her. _"Most games involve some sort of toy and we don't have any."_

"_Maybe we should get her some!"_

"Yeah," Rumble agreed. "The games we got ain't meant for a sparkling."

"They're all bloody and fleshies exploding left and right," Frenzy added. "Except that one where you just jump through portals."

"_But she might be hungry first,"_ Laserbeak stated. _"So we should probably get her nourishment." _

"Good thinkin' Laser," Frenzy patted her head. But they didn't get the chance. Knockout and the others returned from their mission while Mari was still asleep. The cassetticons were reluctant but Ratbat handed the toddler over to the medic when Soundwave nodded at him. Didn't mean the symbionts weren't planning what they would do the next time they saw the girl. After all, Soundwave was entrusted to watch after the sparkling while the others went on missions. And there was always something Megatron had his top cons doing. For them it was only a matter of time. In return Mari always seemed excited to see them. Soundwave might not have done anything with her while she was under his watch but his symbionts were another story. To Mari they were playmates.


	11. A Protector

**Someone brought up how they were confused because they thought Ravage was a femme. I always heard Ravage was a mech and so I viewed him that way. Just like how I've heard before that Laserbeak was a mech but I thought she was a femme.**

* * *

><p>With the Autobots.<p>

Jack and the others were a little shocked when they came back to the base and found Jazz working the monitors instead of Ratchet. They didn't comment on why the medic appeared nowhere to be found. It was eerily quiet in the base and all of the Autobots kept close to their charges.

Mari had been missing for a while and they had nothing to show for it. June had to go back to work, what else could she do? It wasn't like she could call in and say her niece had been kidnapped by giant alien robots. They were all a little glad Mari's parents had only called once. And that was to ask June if she'd even be willing to watch over Mari for the next year. The two of them weren't getting back together but we taking a year off to 'find themselves.' They'd hung up without even asking how Mari was doing. It was sad and a relief at the same time. Mari's own parents didn't care where she was or what was happening to her.

Her aunt was another story. June called the base every free minute she had and visited a lot more than normal. They weren't sure if it was to check up on progress or keep the other three children under her watch. But nothing changed and there was no word from the Decepticons. They could only imagine what was going on there.

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis.<p>

"Higher! Higher!" Mari cheered as Rumble tossed her up into the air.

"_Not too high now,"_ Laserbeak said.

"Again, again!" Mari giggled as the con took a second.

"She's light but this is killing my spinal structure," Rumble complained.

"My turn then," Frenzy took her.

"Yay!"

Contrary to what everyone thought Soundwave was not an unfeeling bot. He just knew how to hide his emotions well. Having a visor didn't hurt. While he was strictly loyal to Megatron the only beings he truly cared about were his symbionts. They were his world. Unlike what many thought it wasn't a simple master-servant relationship. Carriers couldn't force symbionts to bond with them. It was completely up to the smaller bots. But all his symbionts had chosen Soundwave and he wasn't about to let them down in any way. They were family.

He'd warned them not to get attached to the girl. She was a means to an end nothing more. But even he had to admit it was hard not to fall for the little girl. It didn't help they were constantly with her now when the other cons aboard the ship were busy.

His symbionts had even saw fit to get her some new toys to play with. The child had been so happy she'd squeaked and danced on the spot before hugging all of them. In return the symbionts had started competing to impress Mari the most. As a result Mari now had balls, toy cars and planes, blocks, and stuffed animals. One in particular was a yellow rabbit she received from Laserbeak and carried around constantly. The femme symbiont flaunted it in front of her siblings to no end.

Speaking of his symbionts. He stopped his work long enough to glance over at them. All of them were tangled together on the floor sleeping. There might be five of them, Ravage having skulked off long ago, but they were no match for the toddler's energy. They'd all immediately decided to nap when they saw Mari lay down. Said girl managed to wriggle herself out of Rumble's grasp to come over to him.

"Hi," she greeted like they were friends. He briefly nodded before continuing his work. Before he felt a tapping on his leg. He looked down and she beamed up at him. "I made dis for you," she held up a piece of paper. He zoomed in and noticed a picture that might have been himself. "I made one for everyone. So here's yours," she held it up to him. Now that she mentioned it he thought he heard Frenzy and Rumble talking about the pictures she'd made for them earlier.

He bent down and took the picture. Nothing spectacular about it. It was drawn in crayon and he was more of a blob than anything else. But still… She'd bothered to do one of him? Why? He hadn't done anything with her directly. "I see?" she interrupted his thoughts. She pointed up to the screen. "I see?" she repeated and made the motion to be picked up.

There wasn't any harm in letting her see his work. Not like she could read Cybertronian or understand any of it. So he extended his servo and let her hop into it. She didn't say much as he worked but looked at the screen and his free servo as it traveled across the various keys. "Soundwave?" she managed to get his name right.

"Yes?" he replayed a clip of Rumble.

"You and they," she looked down at the symbionts. "You big bwother or daddy?"

He had to look up what exactly she meant because he had no idea what 'daddy' meant. "No," he replied. Upon reflection he didn't fit either definition. She looked confused so he tried to make it as simple as possible. "Guardian," he told her. He wasn't wrong.

"You family," she smiled like she got it. He nodded seeing as there wasn't much he could do to argue against the point. "You lucky," she explained. "I no have family. Only friends… But it ok. I have a lot of friends. You take care of family. Ok?"

"Affirmative," he answered really looking at her. This toddler… This sparkling didn't think she had a family? They had assumed her memories had been wiped when she was de-aged. But none of them had considered what that meant. Were the humans the Autobots had her family? Were any of them related to her? What if… What if she didn't have a family? What if this sparkling was all alone in the world? He knew for certain that if she was handed over to the Autobots they would instantly become her family. They would care for her and such.

Eventually Mari began snoring and he noticed she'd nodded off. He knew what it was like to be alone in the world. It had been an empty place, until he found and bonded with his symbionts. They had made life worth living. They were his family. Yet, this tiny tiny creature believed she was all alone in the world? That wasn't right even by his standards. Sparklings were supposed to feel loved and cherished by those around them. Back on Cybertron before the war sparklings were all but worshipped among his kind. All of them were raised by loving carriers and sires. If something did happen there was no doubt the sparkling would instantly be taken care of by either the next of kin or the closest friends of the original creators.

But Mari was all alone. She was so tiny and fragile. On a whim Soundwave looked up what happened to fleshie sparklings if their creators went offline. What he found was horrifying. If there was no kin or anyone else the creators designated to take care of the sparkling they would go to foster homes or group homes or something along those lines. He never did care for humans but he began to dislike them. They had so many offspring they couldn't care for the ones that were alone in the world? He looked up case after case of what could go wrong. His spark clenching as he glanced down at the sleeping child in his servo.

There was no guarantee she would be properly cared for if they gave her over to her own kind. Would the Autobots hand her over if they knew all of this? They were keen on protecting these fleshie creatures. Would they abandon her if they believed her own kind would care for her?

Yet the child was so friendly and carefree. She was facing a terrifying world on her own. But she didn't know what evils lurked in it and she shouldn't. Sparklings didn't need to know of such ugly horrible things. At least not until they were old enough to begin to properly process all of it. What got Soundwave was that the child seemed so happy, even to him when he blatantly ignored her. Maybe she was seeking attention from everyone she could because she believed she had no alternative and the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. She wouldn't know that the Cybertronians aboard would take good care of her. That they would never harm her. But sparklings needed more than just care. They needed love and support. And she was so tiny, even smaller than his symbionts. And she was so fragile…

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

The symbionts panicked when they woke up and none of them could find the girl. Only to feel reassurance across their bond from their carrier. They were somewhat surprised to find her fast asleep in his grasp and he was giving off protective vibes himself. They all smirked at each other because they knew what that meant. It didn't surprise them after that when Soundwave would stop work when Mari came up to him and wanted attention. Nor did any of them mention how the pictures she'd made for them were hung up on Soundwave's private work station.

* * *

><p>Another day.<p>

Ravage stealthily made his way through the ship. He could understand why his siblings cared for the girl. Not hard to figure out. Their coding, plus a helpless organic sparkling, equaled concerned symbionts. She was even smaller than all of them for Primus's sake. But then he felt concern for her coming from his carrier.

One of the reasons he agreed to join Soundwave was that he was a caring mech. Not openly but Ravage didn't need mushy affection. He wasn't a sparkling or Autobot. He felt Soundwave's love through their bond and he also felt it coming from his siblings. He was content how things were with them. But he knew as soon as he felt concern coming from his carrier… This was more than a mere assignment. It was one thing for Soundwave to feel for them. They were family. But this was the type of concern Ravage remembered when Soundwave was considering bonding with another symbiont. Seeing as the fleshie was a sparkling and not a minicon or bot this couldn't end well for anyone involved. Megatron wouldn't stand the human being aboard his ship longer than he had to. Eventually the human would prove useful and they'd hand her over to the Autobots for something that would benefit them.

Besides not wanting to be bothered by the toddler that was one of the reasons why Ravage stayed aloof when the child was handed over to them to babysit. Because there was no sense getting attached when she would be gone soon enough. He'd attempted to tell his siblings this but they were so consumed by how cute the toddler was they ignored him. He knew they'd take it hard when she left. He thought Soundwave was on the same wavelength as him. But recently he'd fallen for the sparkling as well. Not that Ravage could blame him. Soundwave always had a weakness for small beings.

Ravage made his way through the vent into the room the child was currently in. He glanced around but the medic and his assistant were nowhere to be seen. And he knew the seeker was out on an assignment. He silently made his way over to where the toddler slept. She was in a large tire surrounded by blankets and pillows to make a soft bed. She slept with that rabbit toy Laserbeak had given her.

He could admit she was cute. Adorable even. She shifted slightly and he tensed ready to bolt out of there. His mind briefly wondered about the topic Soundwave had brought to their attention. He wondered if Mari had any family of her own. They didn't know much about the human pets the Autobots kept. But they knew their first names. But one would be surprised how many Jacks, Mikos, and Rafs were on this accursed planet. So it wasn't easy to find where the humans were or if they were somehow related to the child they had.

He knew very well what it was like to be alone in the world. He would offline himself if anything happened to Soundwave or his siblings. The child was brave for facing the world on her own and being able to smile as she did. He vented and turned to leave but stopped when something pulled on his tail. He turned to see Mari was not only awake but had latched onto his tail.

"Ravy!" she cheered. "You came to pway."

Ravage vented. It wasn't like he could just throw her off and without Frenzy or Rumble to translate for him it wasn't like she would understand. "Come on," she lightly pulled on his tail as if to lead him. "I show you my new things."

She then gave him a tour of all the things his siblings, the medic, his assistant, and the seeker had given her. Toys, the bed, and various other things she'd need. Not once did she let go of him. "For you," she handed him a ball. "Pway?"

So the cat found himself playing ball with the tiny organic. He tried to tell himself it was just to keep her quiet so her caretakers wouldn't come rushing in and find him. It didn't take much to keep her entertained. All he had to do was roll the ball to her and she'd roll it back. This occurred for about an hour of his time. Until the child yawned once again. He didn't need to be an expert to know she should probably get as much sleep as possible.

He went over and picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Hey," she complained but he ignored that and placed her in her bed. Once that was through he then placed one of her many blankets overtop of her. He then patted her on the head before turning to leave. "Night Ravy…"

"_Goodnight, sparkling." _

His siblings wisely kept quiet about what he did. "You forgot your ball!" Mari handed him the ball they'd been playing with. No one said anything but they all smirked at the cat when Mari came and sat next to him like they were best friends. "Not a word," he growled at them.

"Sure thing," Frenzy started.

"Ravy," Rumble finished.


End file.
